


Merciless Mistress

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, I felt lewd writing this, NSFW, and that's not normal, like ultra lewd, super lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Sometimes, a good doctor has to assert her dominance and display her bad side. And when it happens, her poor victim is in for a night that he could never prepare for nor ever forget.





	Merciless Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment at a new writing style. I think I lost track of it halfway through though. I'll try to practice it more some other time. For now, enjoy the smut~
> 
> Artwork by the lovely [Vinni](http://koshkavinni.tumblr.com/post/174551115441/mmkay-dominatrix-angela-is-a-go)!~

There have been many changes to Genji’s life ever since he was stabbed by his brother. Many of them were things he considered bad. His body. His loss of youth. The betrayal. The loss of his home and family.

However, at this moment, those thoughts were all gone. It only took years of teaching by his master and falling in love with a single woman. But here he was.

Of all the things he lost, he never thought that he would one day come to be on the receiving end of what he once gave. Seeing Angela sitting on the bed with a confident smirk on her face, her thin robe coursing over her similarly soft skin. Her legs crossed, hands at her knees. Awaiting. Beckoning. Calling to him.

A gulp was all Genji could afford as he walked forward, his eyes struggling to meet hers. They kept slipping. Down to her jutted out chest. The curve of her waist. Her exposed thighs. That sexy black lace outfit.

The bed sighed as she stood up. One step. Two step. His heart missed a beat, her breath grazing against his cheek before she spoke.

“Something tells me you already know what I want from you tonight.”

The finger trailing down his chest made him tense up. A tension that made it easy to remove the buttons on his shirt. The shirt was removed from him promptly, falling to the ground. Followed by his mask. A kiss on his lips rendered him virtually blind for a moment. Then, he heard the soft flutter of cloth hit the ground.

The tie on his neck became a leash. He was pulled to the bed, twirling in her arm for a moment before harmlessly falling onto it. A firm hand grasped at his crotch, eliciting a soft moan from his lips.

His lips opened to protest. Yet he had nothing to say. He didn’t want her to stop. He didn’t want to wait. The relief of his shorts being removed was heavenly. Yet the confined space was still unbearable. Angela was well aware, he was sure.

Her fingertips traced against the contour of his briefs, converging at his tip and cupping it. It was almost painful how hard he was. Sitting was almost too hard for him to do. But he wanted to see it. He wanted to see her.

Those eyes of hers were beautiful The hungry glint. The eager way it looked over his lower body. A lick of her lips.

His cock sprung free as she wasted no more time before removing the last piece of clothing he possessed. His head fell against the bed as her tongue dragged itself up his shaft. From base to tip. Then again. A sudden warmth of her lips around his entire tip brought out a moan. Then another as she kissed his twitching cock gently.

Genji barely managed to restrain himself from thrusting his hips forward at what came next. Her lips came down on their own accord. Slowly. Surely. Each motion deliberate, each depth measured.

Angela went slowly, slowly taking it into her mouth. It was a tease, a deliberate progression. Every time she went down, it was a few centimeters deeper. It started with just his tip barely past her lips. Then the entire thing. Then slowly, but surely, more.

Genji gritted his teeth as his hips moved forward involuntarily, moaning softly “Angela I’m going to …”

As suddenly as it began, the stimulation was gone. He was left a panting mess, with Angela crawling over him with a frown.

“Did I say you could cum?”

Genji gulped. The sound of clicks brought attention to the new item she had at her hand. Soft handcuffs, ones which he never knew she had.

“Give me your hands. You need some discipline, my dear Genji.”

Handcuffed to the bed frame above his head, he was completely at her mercy. She smiled at her work, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she purred into his ears the safety word. “Healing” as it were. Easy to remember and say at least.

Though worrying, seeing as she already had his cock on the verge of ejaculation. What more could she be planning for him?

“You’re not to cum until I let you, my dear.”

A finger traced up the underside of his cock, still fully erect though a bit less eager to cum now. Genji let out a soft moan, the stimulation slowing down but compensating with pressure instead. He could feel her massage his shaft as if to entice his cum to come flooding out.

His hip followed her every movement, unrestrained as she slowly dragged her finger upward. A chuckle, then her finger moved away again. When it returned, he let out a soft gasp and moan. She had his cock by the tip, literally holding him helplessly at her fingertips as she began to massage the base of his tip with her thumb. Up and down. Then in circles. Reversed circles, then speeding up and down again.

Genji moaned as his body tensed up once more, knowing that he was not allowed to cum. The thought simply made his mind and body desire it even more than ever, his cock throbbing between her fingertips. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to complain. He simply had to endure it. All he could do was moan and pant laboredly, trying his best to hold his desire back.

Finally, she relented, allowed him to drop his back onto the bed once more as he took deep breaths. Angela was truly a monster that night, in a way he never expected her to be. She knew exactly how to get him worked up and how far she could take it. Was she always this good?

The distraction nearly brought ruin to him as a loud gasp came from his lips, his balls suddenly being fondled roughly. A bit of cum shot out from his tip, leaking down his shaft as she suddenly stopped the stimulation to watch.

Just restraining the rest from flooding through his broken defense took all of his strength. The liquid slowly dribbled down against his skin, teasing him as her fingers did. It beckoned to be stopped, to be used as lubricant or to be wiped away. However, it instead continued to slide down unchecked as Angela simply watched.

A weak moan came from his lips, his cock throbbing heavily now as his body desperately demanded the remainder of his orgasm. A chuckle came from the other side of his body as he heard her shift.

“Good boy. Loud, but obedient. I suppose I shall reward you with something to occupy your mouth for, besides moaning that is.”

Dry lips came in contact with wet ones as he found himself half-suffocated by her bare pussy. His tongue reached out, cupping and eagerly lapping at her soaked cunt. A soft satisfied hum came from her lips, a sign that she may reward him for him. He was eager to please, so that she would let him have his release. The end to his punishment, as he hoped.

Angela’s hip swayed like a boat, rocking against his lips and tongue. He pushed it deeper as she bent over and spread her legs just a bit further. His balls were being toyed with once again, more gently this time, working up his need to cum without pushing him over the edge. His cock twitched in front of her, begging for attention and getting none as his balls got urged to release more and more.

His progress was stopped as she got off him once again, giving him a kiss as she moved into the near unseen distance to get something. When she returned, he felt no difference as she began to tease him once more.

Her attention shifted away from his cock and down to his thighs, her hands trailing up his inner thigh teasingly. She held his hips down from either side as she leaned forward, before dragging her tongue up his shaft to clean him of the leaked cum.

Genji let out a loud moan as his body pressed itself against the mattress, trying to escape the stimulation that he knew would send him over the edge.  It was inescapable, especially as she moved to finish him off with suddenly taking his entire length into her mouth.

His semen surged forward, leaking into her mouth. However, it suddenly became restrained at the base, only an ounce finding its way to its destination. Genji gasped as his entire body convulsed and pushed his hips forward, against the lips that were already receding.

“A-Angela wha-”

The woman only chuckled, the hum of her new toy present between his legs as with the heat it gave. Lifting his head, he could see it, a blue energy pulse at the base of his cock. A ring of sort, one that blocked up from his sweet release.

“And here I was about to clean you up and let you cum after counting down too. But I suppose this naughty cock of yours needs more discipline.”

The pillow found its use again as his head returned forcibly to it, her mouth swallowing up his entire shaft once more. His desire to cum was overwhelming, yet unable to. His cock throbbed and thrust forward, endlessly wanting to release.

At last, a reprieve. Genji was left a panting, sweaty mess as his cock continued to stand fully erect. He wanted to cum. That was the only thought he had left. He hardly knew anything else in the room. He could only feel the mind-numbingly pleasurable ache in his cock and the figure of the woman he loved.

As his heart slowed down once more, he looked down the length of his body at her. He froze, his eyes wide. A deer in the headlight, trapped and unable to escape the inevitable.

“W-wait not that-”

A soft buzz came to life. Soon it became muffled, pressed against his inner thigh. His legs closed, the vibration ringing through his body. With a soft _hmph_ from his lover, he knew that he had just made a terrible mistake.

The vibration was muted once more, tapping against the underside of his cock. Genji let out a loud gasp, his hip swaying to avoid the sensation. He found victory, the buzzing turning off for the moment.

A short-lived victory, followed by a crushing defeat. Once again dropping his guard, his next surprise brought him to near ruin. Held still, a strap came around the base of his tip, securing the vibrator bead to it. Angela leaned over him as she smirked, showing him the remote control as she turned it on.

The sensation began gentle, pushing him quickly toward his peak once more. Then it intensified, his eyes squeezing shut as the sensations overwhelmed him. The alternating rhythm, from slow to fast, made him tense and writhe. He moaned and moaned, cursing and gasping.

Soon enough, he was free, his eyes opening to reveal desperation and complete submission as his cock throbbed unbearably. Removal of the device made his cock leak some precum despite the restraint, causing Angela to pause for a moment.

“You _really_ are at your limit aren’t you?”

Genji nodded weakly, speaking with ragged breaths. He had to. He couldn’t bear it any longer. “Mistress Ziegler … Please … I have to … I can’t do it much longer …”

Angela thought for a moment before sighing softly, but happily. “Well, I was going to ride you for a while but I suppose I’ve tortured you long enough. I would love to have you fill me up but … I may have forgotten to take the proper precautions for a little while. We have been busy after all. I’ll make up to you next time.”

“For now, hold out for ten more second darling.”

“Ten”

Her breasts pressed against his cock, squeezing him comfortably. The slightest of rubbing was enough to make him want to release again.

“Nine.”

A single second, yet it felt like an eternity. It was pleasant now, not quite so rough. Yet he wanted to cum more and harder than ever before in his life.

“Eight.”

Was she counting seconds? Even if he was looked at a clock, he probably still wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Seven.”

The alternating pattern massaged his shaft thoroughly, jostling his balls and preparing for him to let out every last drop.

“Six.”

As if he needed any more encouragement. His legs pressed against the bed as he moaned loudly again, unable to restrain his voice for even another second. He wanted it.

“Five.”

He gasped and moaned loudly now, almost a cry at the sensation of her tongue circling the very tip of his cock.

“Four.”

His tip was in her mouth now, the precum all cleaned off and her tongue working over his sensitive tip thoroughly.

“Three.”

His voice was hoarse, his moans not quite leaving his lips properly anymore. His face was trapped in a state between bliss and pain, his body unable to comprehend the difference.

“Two.”

The end so near, his body responded eagerly as he pushed himself into her chest and mouth. It was so near yet so far away, his furtive movements only making his desperation stronger.

“One.”

Genji squirmed as she sucked roughly her tongue swirling over his hyper-sensitive tip. He moaned her name over and over.

White was a pure color. His vision became that way as his cock was free, unimaginable bliss flooding through his shaft as he pumped every last ounce of semen into her mouth. He could feel it leak out of if he thought about it enough, though he hardly noticed.

When all that she had built up finally dribbled out from his tip and down all over her breasts, Genji collapsed onto the bed weakly, his breathing was labored as having sprinted a marathon.

When he came to, the image of her thoroughly soaked chest and messy lips was carved into his memory. She smiled as she crawled over, kissing him gently as she undid his handcuffs. Not that he was planning on going anywhere for awhile anyhow.

Showered with soft kissed, Genji was left alone for a moment as she left. Water flowed from the faucet. Or perhaps the shower. It was a lot of water. He did give her a lot of cum. This was to be expected.

“Are you ok darling?”

A weak nod, then a more verbal answer at the realization she couldn’t hear him. The faucet continued to run as she peeked out. Still completely nude, but a bit less covered in semen. God, she was so beautiful.

Finally, their city was saved from a drought. The soft body of his lover returned to his side, pulling him into a soft embrace. She stroked his hair gently, allowing him to rest his head against her shoulder, her chest. Whatever he desired. A glass of water made its way to his lips, a relief from for his throat and voice. When that was empty, she finally spoke.

“Was I too rough on you?”

Genji thought about it for a moment, starting a nod before shaking. “I … I suppose that it was just … unexpected. It did feel torturous during the … vibrator part but …. God the orgasm felt so …”

Now he was embarrassed, for the first time in his life. He knew that Angela had a certain dominant side to her, however, _this_ was not what he had expected. He did not expect her to actually …

“I … wouldn’t mind you doing this to me again … In the future … Well, I should pay you back since I didn’t quite … get to make you orgasm tonight but …”

Angela giggled and kissed him on the forehead, his face having been pressed against her chest as he mumbled.

“I had my fun, my love. More than you could imagine. And a photo to remember it by too.”

Far too tired to question it, he simply nodded and he began to drift off to sleep. Soft words left his lips before his dreams took him.

“I love you.”

Angela smile and pulled them down on top of the blanket. That was hardly needed with the heat in the room.

“I love you too, my dear Genji. I’ll look forward to having you call me mistress again.”


End file.
